Kyuubi's a Boy
by D. Morrissey
Summary: A bunch of little stories based on Kyuubi being a male and girly, demon fox, not a female one. Chapter Three: It's Halloween and the Kyuubi dresses up for it, what surprises does this day hold in store. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuubi's a Boy**

Summary: Naruto decided to asked the Kyuubi a huge question, "are you a boy or a girl?" How will this story turn out, will Naruto survive? Will the Kyuubi get free and hurt Naruto? And will you figure out why Naruto calls the Kyuubi, Kyu?

_(At Kyuubi's Cage)_

"Hey Kyu are you a boy or girl?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"What!" Kyuubi asked outraged the boy even needed to ask, "I'm a man! A man I say! How dare you even ask such a thing you insolent boy."

Kyuubi then went into a demonic reage. Ramming his sides into the cage, in a pitiful attempt to wreak havoc among the boy.

"Dude settle down," Naruto yelled as he was to far away for the Kyuubi to hear him otherwise, "just settle down, it was only a question Kyu."

Soon the Kyuubi stopped ramming into the bars, looking at Naruto he just glared for a moment before speaking up.

"Boy, isn't it obvious that I am male?"

"Not really Kyu, and anyways I've never payed attention before."

"Stupid fool!"

"I'm not stupid, teme," Naruto glared, "well it's your fault for never telling me, anyways it's an easy mistake."

"EASY MISTAKE! Boy are you trying to piss me off!" Kyuubi glaring tying to reach Naruto through the bars of the cage.

"No Kyu, but you look kind of cute and girlish," Naruto pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"I do not look cute," Kyuubi said glowering down at Naruto, "or girlish. I am very manly, with my very manly looks and voice."

The Kyuubi said this proudly, Naruto just sniggered.

"Boy, what are laughing at?" Kyuubi again trying to reach through the bars of his cage to stangle Naruto.

"Nani? I'm not laughing," Naruto said with a smirk before adding something in a low voice, "…now."

"I heard that boy," Kyuubi growled.

"Heard what?" Naruto asked as innocently as he could.

"The now comment boy."

Naruto then looked at his non-existent watch, "uh…well by Kyu, it's time for me to go meet, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Naruto then poofed away.

A/N

Okay this story isn't going to be the only Kyuubi's a boy involved one. See I often dislike the Kyuubi being a girl, unless the story would be better with the Kyuubi as a girl. So these will be K through T rated mini-stories about Kyuubi being a male. Oh yeah don't say anything about my spelling got it. Thanks for reading, please review, and read any future editions to this.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…it's so sad( for me)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuubi's a Boy**

Summary: Long before the Kyuubi had been sealed inside of Naruto, there had been an attempted assassination of one of the Biju. Will the Kyuubi ever catch the Kyuubi? Will the assassin's last words cause the pain of his death to be even more painful in the end? What did the assassin say to make the Kyuubi even madder?

_(In a forest somewhere in Hell)_

In the forest the Kyuubi chased after a high ranking demon who had just attempted to assassinate on of his Biju, being as it was it was his job to take care of the assassin.

The Kyuubi was now chasing down the failed assassin. After catching sight of the assassin, the Kyuubi lowered his chakra levels even more as not to alert the assassin to his presence before necessary.

After a moment the assassin stopped, Kyuubi took this as a perfect moment to attack.

"Hey," the Kyuubi said while wearing a feral grin.

"Ah," the assassin said taking a few steps back preparing to run, "please don't kill me."

"That's a big no-no, you've been a bad, bad boy trying to kill the little Nibi, I can't just let you leave after something like that," Kyuubi said talking like he was talking to a little kid, meanwhile he made some hand seals creating a cage around them, to keep the assassin from escaping.

"He he you don't have to be so cruel," the assassin backing up into the bars, "uh don't I get any last words or something?"

"Now why would I do that?" Kyuubi asked with a fake stumped face on.

"Well if you're going to kill me that would be the least you could do y'know?" the assassin pointed moving around the cage along the bars.

"Yeah I'm going to kill you, it's not like there's anyone who cares about your last words," the Kyuubi said ruthlessly.

The Kyuubi then pulled out a couple kunai, walking slowly, menacingly towards the soon-to-be dead assassin. Now the Kyuubi stood directly over the assassin, who was currently cowering in a corner of the cage.

The assassin then chose his time to voice his last thoughts, "Waaah, I don't want to die by the hands of a chick."

_(Later back in the Capital of Hell)_

"Oh hey, guys there's a huge mess about 1.2 miles out of town," the Kyuubi noted as he walked through some doors. _(like in Hokage Tower when someone goes to see Tsunade)_

One of the other people who were in there piped up, "Called you a girl right?"

"Yup," the Kyuubi said sitting down in his chair.

A/N

Okay thanks for reading this chapter, I would love to see a review, though. Just one or two, I mean I allow anonymous reviews too. Sorry 'bout the shortness. Also I'll get the next chapter up next week, probably like seven days from now. Don't worry it won't be late all I have to do is type it up. I already got the rough draft finished, 'kay. The next three or four for sure won't be late because most of them are already written.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…it's so sad( for me)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuubi's a Boy**

Summary: One Halloween the Kyuubi went out trick-or-treating. What had been the outfit he had decided on going out in? How much more did it make him look like a girly man? What happened to the man who dared call the Kyuubi a girl?

_(Kyuubi's house, Halloween in Hell)_

Kyuubi then finished putting on his eyeliner (What kind of costume is the girly man wearing?) for his Halloween costume.

"I shall be the best looking demon on the streets," the Kyuubi thought spinning around looking in the mirror before him.

The kyuubi then picked up a bag that went perfectly with the costume he was currently wearing. At first after he had left the house he didn't notice the looks from the guys. When he finally did notice though he just guess that the guys were gay or really liked his outfit.

This thought of the Kyuubi's came from the fact that he was convinced it was obvious that he was a guy. It didn't matter to him that he was naturally girly or that he was wearing a maid costume. A frilly lacy maid's outfit didn't matter to him, to him no matter what he wore he looked manly.

Some dude then whistled and spoke, "Woohoo! Nice ass, maid."

"What did you say to me?!" the Kyuubi growled at the man.

"I said you had a nice ass lady," the man stated back glaring back.

"I am…not a chick I'm a guy stupid," the Kyuubi growled.

"You could've fooled me," the guy said walking away.

Kyuubi looked toward the man, deciding which was more important; candy or killing the man. Killing the man, that was definetly more important. Now one calls him a girl and gets away with it.

Two days later a man so badly disfigured and hurt was found dead. Later he had been identified as the same man who had called the Kyuubi a girl.

A/N

OMG!! I'm so sorry for not updating. I mean I got caught up in trying to get up the next chapter for Kawaii High and never got it done. Oh man you guys hate me don't you? I'm so sorry, I mean after KH I started another fanfic (For me, no matter how much better it is than all of my others it's just for me.) to try and get the plunny fiends of mine working for the next chapter. Sorry!! Will you guys ever forgive me? I'll try to get the next one up next month, hey why not New Years. A New Year present for my readers.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…it's so sad (for me)_


End file.
